Tennis Lessons
by DevDev
Summary: Short-fic: A VERY hyper Jubilee drags Logan out to play tennis at 4 in the morning. Fun and romance ensues. Fluff alert!


**A/N: **All right, this is a short fic all about a VERY hyper Jubilee. Jubilee is over legal age in this story. Her and Wolverine have a comical tennis lesson. Or let's call it a swing and a miss kind of lesson. Romance ensues.

Not too sure about the ending, a little fluffy in my sense.

All characters used in this fic don't belong to me, but to the ever clever Marvel.

**

* * *

**

**Xavier's mansion**

**4:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

**Wolverine's room**

_**BOING!**_

'_Boing? Boing?! Who the hell would be awake at this hour_,' Wolverine thought as he drowsily lay in bed.

_**BOING!**_

And there it was again! This time though, it wasn't just the sound; Wolverine's whole body rose into the air. Growling, he shot his upper half forward, only to come face to face with no other than Jubilation Lee. No, let's make a correction. Jubilation Lee on a nicotine patch!

When she saw she had his full attention, Jubilee did one more magnificent jump and landed on her stomach. Her bright blue eyes gazed up at him; a smile was toying at her lips.

"Darlin' ya do know what time it is, right?"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! Four in tha mornin'; exactly on the dooooot!"

He tried; he really tried to stay calm. "What are ya _doin'_ in my room at four in tha mornin', Darlin'?"

"I wanna go play tennis!"

Wolverine groaned and buried his head into his hands. '_1… 2…3…4… 5-'_

"So get dressed!!!"

"Jubes… you have three seconds to get outta my room, 'fore I throw somethin' real quick."

"But remember the time that you dragged me to play hockey at like two in tha mornin'?"

"No," he quickly replied.

"Yeah, you're right; we never _did _do that, but come onnnnn Ol' man! I'm so hyped up from this patch I'm gonna jump out a window! Please; come play tennis with me!"

Deeply sighing, he looked at her once more. "Alright Darlin'. Just give a man some time to change."

"OMG! WolvieyouarethebestBestBEST! I'll meet you at the bottom of the steps! Yay!" Within ten seconds, the door was slammed shut and locked. No way in hell was he gonna go and play tennis at four in the morning. He didn't care if she was on the patch; she would live. Without another moment of thought he threw himself onto the mess he called a bed.

**Xavier's mansion**

**4:15 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

**The hallway outside Wolverine's room**

Here she was sitting outside Wolvie's door. Still waiting! Her heart was racing beyond anything; her body was on hyper drive, hence the word hyper. She wanted to do something, but she _needed _her partner in crime. And she wasn't thinking about Bobby. Bobby could be fun when it was 1 o'clock in the afternoon, not four fifteen in the morning.

And this stupid patch was killing her! It was enough to have energy in the day time, but _all _day?! People just didn't understand that it was annoying to _her_ that she was moving twenty-four-seven. It wasn't her fault!

And it was itchy as a mo-fo! Seriously, what if she needed to itch the spot that was covered by the patch. What if- uh-oh! Jubilee's shoulder really _did _itch! Man O Man! Her shoulder itched!

Willing herself to think about other things is what she _needed _to do. Her thoughts traveled back to the day she first started smoking.

She had been waiting for the bus so she could go to the mall. The usual bus awning was incredibly packed with people; so she was out in the rain. A woman next to her was smoking furiously. "Want a light," she had asked all the while puffing smoke in Jubilee's face.

"Uh… sure. As long as you're smoking… we both might as well." So with shaky hands she had smoked her first cigarette. Ever since that fateful day she had been- WAIT a minute! Where was Wolvie? It already had been a half hour!

Jubilee couldn't hear any noise coming from his room anymore. At least when she had left she had heard _something_! Now there was NOTHING! No sound was coming from his room or any room in the mansion now that she thought of it. She wanted action and she didn't care if it was four thirty (and fifty seconds, but really… does that matter?) in the morning. Jubilation Lee wanted to play tennis. And she was going to make sure that it happened. An evil grin appeared on Jubilee's face. She would get him out of bed.

"Muhaha MUHAHA Mu-" She couldn't finish her crazy laughter… she coughed and the whole thing was ruined. Oh, but her plan wasn't!

"Muhaha," Okay, let's not try that again.

**Xavier's mansion**

**4:35 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

(Still!) **The hallway outside Wolverine's room**

Jubilee definitely had to say that her powers were pretty nifty sometimes. Although they were developing, they still had yet to reach their full potential. Sometimes she thought the Professor and Jean were talking about people instead of her PAF's.

They would lead her down to the danger room, coaxing and coaxing her down. She really could not care less if her powers increased. Jubilee didn't _need _her powers anymore. Ever since she had gotten back from college, Wolverine had taught her his moves.

Okay, it took longer than it sounds. And it _did _cause many fights, one where she had thrown a chair at him. All right, not a chair, but the pencil was still pretty hard; especially when he threw it back.

Not only did the training sessions prove to be vital to her safety, they were really helpful in developing her powers. When she got angry, her PAF's would get really powerful and dangerous. With the help of many holograms and images, she had learned to control them.

They just weren't at their strongest yet.

The X-group all thought it was because of her unhealthy diet, but she knew they were wrong. If anything, the sugar made her PAF's stronger, stronger in deed.

Anyway, let's get back to our current situation. Jubilee was presently burning off Wolverine's doorknob. It was really easy, almost like roasting a marshmallow. You just had to wait and enjoy the fun. Oh, and this definitely was fun.

Jubilee was surprised that Wolverine didn't smell the burning that came with the fun. It was horrible, definitely gross. But still, it was entertaining her. And these days, what entertained her for more than five minutes was amazing, especially if it had two legs and a deep voice. Those were a plus!

"Hey Wolvie!!! Wake up!" And this was most definitely working out to be the best part of the plan. Jubilee giggled, and then quickly recovered herself.

Tennis, here we come!

**Xavier's mansion**

**5:00 AM, Eastern Standard Time**

The Tennis courts

"Darlin', don't you think this can wait?" Oh God, he was tired. He just wanted to collapse and dream about motorcycles.

"All ya gotta do is throw me the tennis balls. That's all!" And after a small pause, she said, "Here are the balls."

"I could take that in two ways, but right now I'm too tired." And then she laughed; laughed full frontal in his face. Before he could stop her, she bounded off to the other side of the tennis court.

"Okay! I'mmmm ready!" Jubilee's legs bounced back and forth as she readied herself for the ball. Wolverine threw one softly; it barley passed over the net. "Wolviiiiie! Come on! I know you can throw harder than that."

She was whining. Whining at _five _o'clock in the morning. She was whining.

If she wanted a hardball, she was getting a hardball.

**Zoom!**

Jubilee barley caught her breath before the ball shot passed her ear and molded into the fence. She smiled; this was gonna be fun!

**ZOOM!**

This time she actually swung her racket and the ball zoomed right back at Wolverine. "That wasn't nice Darlin'."

"Sure it was!" She giggled and _that _was the last straw. Flinging the basket of balls into the air, he took off towards her.

"Ya better run." But she was already off.

Jubilee bounded out of the gate and into the surrounding area of wood. Her tennis shoes flashed under the full moon; her tennis skirt swayed as her legs ran. The laughter was killing her though. It made her short dart slower because of her ache to laugh.

Wolverine grabbed her from behind. His sprint was nothing because he found nothing funny. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around; all the while, he pushed her to the ground. "Now tell me Jubes, why should I let you up right now?"

The only thing that escaped her mouth was laughter. Giggles fled her mouth like unwanted prisoners. Her body shook with hysterics; laughter encased her whole body. When she was done, she looked up into a face that was _not _amused. "Wolvie, take a joke! It was you who threw the ball in the first place."

Suddenly, everything was stupid. This whole night was stupid. Why was he pinning her to the ground for something he had done. Why, because it was fun.

Slowly, without saying a word, he started to lightly tickle Jubilee's sides. The giggles that had been escaping previously, turned into gasping. "Stop… stop!"

**Giggle! Giggle! Giggle!**

Her wide blue eyes were sending him messages left and right. The tickling had to stop before it became serious.

"MERCY! MERCY!" Those were the only words escaping from her mouth; nothing else could be released. With a vicious grin, he stopped.

Jubilee gazed into his eyes; watching his face light up. He was happy, that was what she had dragged him out here for; it had been her goal.

SCOR…

His mouth slowly descended onto hers. This was not in the plan. _This _wasn't supposed to be happening. But she liked it.

Wolverine's stubble felt perfect against her own skin. There was nothing more perfect about this kiss except when it stopped.

"Darlin', I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, don't you go an' apologize for somethin' that you know we both liked." He took himself off of her and reached out a hand. She didn't grab it. Instead, she got up on her own. Backing away slowly, but still moving all the while, she looked at him. "So… what do we do now?"

"Continue our morning tennis lessons and see what develops." With a grin he crossed over to her and lightly kissed her.

"Forget regret," she whispered. Jubilee kissed him. They would worry about everything else later.


End file.
